mikan's return in gakuen alice
by uke-sensai
Summary: Mikan comes back to Gakuen alice after 5 years to see her friends again but had to hide her identity to protect her and was slaved and shared in the same room with and by Natsume
1. Welcome, Mikan

**This is my first fanfic. That's why I need encouragement and support. I'm still a newbie at this, so teach me ok?**

**Arigatou if you read this**

**And gomen if you didn't like it.**

**Summary**

Mikan comes back after 5 years to see her friends again but was slaved and shared in the same room with Natsume as her punishment

**Chapter 1**

A train was travelling around Tokyo.

"Miss Sakura, are you ready to go back again?" a lady said

"yeah, I'm ready to go back to Gakuen Alice" mikan said

"5 years. It's been 5 years since I got separated with my friends. Why? Because, they discovered that I don't have the nullification alice. I have the mimickry alice, so, I had to train my alice. Now, I'm new and improved. I'm sure my friends will still remember me!" Mikan thought to herself.

Mikan's physical appearance has changed. Her big brown innocent eyes were replaced by beautiful, tantalizing, innocent eyes. Too bad the glasses had to cover it. Her little pigtails were replaced by an elegant wavy ponytail. Her body has a figure now. Still, she's a bit flat-chested.

"We're here!" the lady said

"I'm so exited!" mikan said as she run towards the academy's grounds. She was trying to find those familiar faces she yearns for. Then, she saw Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka.

"wow! They have changed!" mikan said surprised. No wonder. Hotaru is still emotionless and cold, but it matches her beautiful face and she has a great figure too. Natsume and Ruka no longer looked like cute little boys before. They have handsome features and well toned body. And their fangirls doubled- make that quadrupled.

But no one seemed to notice her. Mikan can't approach Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka. Too many fangirls are mobbing them.

On her classroom, her old classmates didn't seem to noticed her too.

At the cafeteria, she sat randomly on one of the tables. She didn't bother to talk to Nonoko and Anna that were sitting beside her. She just ate there. When she was about to eat her fav howalon, someone took it from her then proceeded to eat it.

She kicked his knee and yelled "hey! GET YOUR OWN, IDIOT". She didn't bother to know who he is.

All of the students in the cafeteria we're surprised. Mikan was puzzled. "Why would they be surprised?" she thought. She looked at the person she kicked. It was Natsume Hyuuga.

"Oops" mikan thought.

One of the fan girls shouted "give it back! What Natsume wants he will get!" another pushed mikan and mikan fell down. Her glasses came off and her hair got messy and covered her face. No one saw her faced except Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan didn't want to show her face right now. So she lowered her head and yelled "Why? Is he a spoiled brat? Pathetic!" ugh! "Why did I said that?? I'm done for!"Mikan thought.

Students we're shocked. (except Hotaru). A girl that didn't fell in love for Natsume Hyuuga? (except Hotaru)

Natsume then touched Mikan's soft, delicate cheeks. His face was getting closer and closer to hers. Mikan can feel Fan Girls glaring at her. Mikan then blushed when she realized that Natsume's face and hers are only inches away.

"I want to see your face. Show it" Natsume whispersed it to Mikan

He was about to see her face when Nonoko and Anna grabbed her and dragged her out.

"Please excuse our friend! She's new here, right, _Miaka_?" said Nonoko

"Uhh….yeah!" Mikan said with a confused face.

Natsume then glanced at her looking interested to know her.

When they were in a secluded spot, Anna and Nonoko hugged her.

"Mikan-chan!" we missed you! Where were you this past 5 years? said Anna

"It's not important" Mikan said hugging them back. "why did you call me Miaka?

"we have to hide your identity" Anna said

"why?" asked mikan

"remember when we're still 11 yrs old? You were the only girl Natsume and Ruka talked to. You we're Hotaru's best friend too." Nonko said

"yeah, so?" Mikan asked

"well a lot of rabid fangirls hated and envied you. When you left, they tried to replace you! And when ever a brown-haired girl in pigtails comes to the academy, fan girls pummel them and they always end up 50:50 in hospitals" Nonoko said

"Harsh" Mikan plainly said as if it didn't affect her.

"That's not all! Since you left, Natsume started to date a different girl every week! Ruka never talks to anyone but natsume and Hotaru, and Hotaru isolates herself and only talks to Natsume and Ruka. They are pretty popular here now. Everybody wants to be with them!" Anna said

"Hon tou ni? Well .." Mikan's words were cut when Yuu arrived.

She immediately covered her face.

Anna, Nonoko, Natsume wants to see your friend at his room at 7pm."Yuu stated

"What if I don't want to go?" It was a statement rather than a question.

"Please. He'll burn you, Anna and Nonoko alive if you refused." Yuu stated calmly

"Fine."Mikan said as she gritted her teeth. The fact that Natsume became a player irritates her.

Matte!(wait)

Why? Why should I be irritated? That question played in her head for a long period of time.

**Onto Natsume**

"When I touched her face….. It felt strange…..It gave me that feeling I yearn for." Natsume thought

A smirked then formed in his delicate lips

"What I want, I will get" he said to himself

**7pm at Natsume's room**

Mikan entered Natsume's room. It wasn't locked, so it probably meant she can go in. She examined his room. It was very spacey. It has dark walls with ember carvings. There was a king size bed in the middle, a big screen TV, a black walking closet and a bathroom , kitchen, mini living room etc. It was like a mini house rather than a room.

"wow" she thought

Just then, Natsume's bathroom door opened. She saw Natsume still in a towel.

Mikan froze in shock.

Natsume's lips then formed a smirk "a girl with glasses can be a hentai?" Natsume asked teasingly

"NANI?" mikan screamed

" I am not a pervert! I did what you told me to! I came at 7pm! Mikan said

"did you knock?" natsume asked with a smirk in his face

"ano…." Mikan mumbled

"just tell me what I came here for!" mikan evaded his question

"And get dressed baka!"

"hn" natsume said

after natsume got dressed, (**A/N: mikan didn't peeked! Ok?**)

"you kicked me at lunch" natsume in a boring tone

"so? You deserve it! And the way you're speaking, I'd say, you didn't care" mikan snapped

"this girl is so different" natsume thought

"There are punishments for your action, baka" Natsume stated

"and what are this punishments?" mikan said while glaring at Natsume

"Your room, will be BURNED" natsume said in calm tone.

"what??" mikan screemed while running towards her room

And to her frustration, it was burned.

"HYUUGA!" she screamed. Half the campus can hear it.

She went to Natsume again. She almost broke his door while opening it. She stomped and yelled at him.

"why did you burn my room?" mikan screamed

"I didn't burn them. My fan girls did." Natsume calmly said

"you could have stop them!" mikan said

"yeah, but I forgot" he smirked at her. "So, where are you going to sleep? There are no more available rooms." He said

A puzzled look came to mikan's face. "Where am I gonna sleep?? Ah! Nonoko and Anna will be willing to share their rooms!" mikan thought

"Nonoko and Anna are one stars. Their room cannot fit two people. You will be a burden to them." Natsume said as if he read her mind.

Mikan was a bit surprised and annoyed. He is right. Hotaru doesn't recognize her anymore. Ruka might not talk to her. No one is willing to share their room with a new transferee. She can't tell she's Mikan or else she'll be beat up by stupid fangirls.

"Oi. Little girl. You can stay here for awhile." Natsume said while flipping through his mangas.

"Really?? Arigatou Natsume!" mikan said with a smile.

"But" Natsume interrupted Mikan while she was thanking him.

"you have to wear this everytime you're here. You will also obey me." Natsume held a cute maid's uniform that fits perfectly for Mikan. It is the classical black and white, and it shows the wearer's curves.

"what? I'm not wearing that stupid rag! It's not my type! I don't even wear the school's short skirt! Then you ask me to wear that? No way!" Mikan yelled at Natsume

"Suit yourself. You can just sleep in the Northern Woods , or the Gakuen park, where darkness lurks around and strange creatu.." Natsume was cut when Mikan screamed at him.

"Fine! You win! Happy?" mikan yelled.

Natsume smirked at her.

**Ok. It's finished. I hope you liked it.**

**I don't want to be pushy or something, but please review it.**

**I don't know if it's good. Still a newbie. You can teach me in your reviews on how to be a great author.**

**If you want this to continue, you should submit a review**

**That's all. Thanks for reading this.**


	2. Unwanted Actions

**Ok, it's kinda early that i updated... but my school is about to start and I might not have the time to post it... but i don't think i can update early again, but i'll try.**

**thanks fot those that gave me reviews. It convinced me to continue:**

**xanimegalx, sweetiepie17 ,maecan ,dominiqueanne ,dbzgtfan2004 ,youichiix33 ,shaira ,xxmikaxx.**  
**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unwanted Actions**

"Wipe that smirk off your face" Mikan snapped as she glared at her maid costume.

"A little cold, my little kitten?" teased Natsume

"Hey! I'm not little anymore! I'm 16 years old!" screamed Mikan

"Hn. If you scream any further, I'll burn your mouth, and judging by the size of your chest, I'd say your only 11 years old" Natsume said in a bored tone.

Mikan's face turns red.

"YOU….. HENTAI!" She screamed and threw a pillow at Natsume. She smiled triumphantly.

"She reminds me of somebody. I just can't remember it." Natsume thought as he removed the pillow thrown at him. He then walked towards Mikan gently. It made Mikan's heart beat fast.

"What is he doing? You better not do what I think your gonna do, Hyuuga!" Mikan thought as she moved away from Natsume. Unfortunately, she ran out of space to move And Natsume was getting closer and closer. He pinned her on the wall with his well toned hands.

"What's your name, little girl?" he asked, while his crimson eyes were studying her face. He tried to remove her glasses to see her eyes but Mikan slapped it away.

"My name is Miaka ...Asa….hina! Miaka Asahina! And never do that again!" Mikan said nervously. She can feel Natsume's warm breath on her face, making her more nervous. Natsume gently touched Mikan's face when Mikan shrieked.

"Your gonna kiss me…… Again?" she blushed and fainted.

"Again? Since when did I kiss a girl named Miaka Asahina?" Natsume thought while holding an unconscious Mikan.

Examining her under the moonlight, her cute, angelic face and her well-figured body was a breath-taking view. If it weren't for those big, circular, glasses, she' perfect.

Matte? Nani?

Since when did I thought that some girl I just met is perfect? Natsume asked to himself.

"Why did _she_ have to leave?" Natsume asked as he looked at the dark, starry night sky.

**Morning**

"Uh. . . .What happened last night?" Mikan asked while trying to get up.

"Oh yeah….Natsume tried to kiss me." Mikan stated, still sleepy.

"HE TRIED TO KISS ME?!" Mikan blurted. Then she tried to wake Natsume vigorously.

"Hentai, wake up! Wake up!" she shake Natsume's muscular body. His stunning crimson eyes was now gazing on her brown chocolate eyes.

"You tried to kiss me, hentai!" Mikan shrieked.

"Why would I kiss a butt-ugly girl like you?"Natsume asked, rubbing his sleepy crimson eyes.

Mikan was about to give a remark when Natsume talked.

"Oi. Get dressed little girl. We're going" he said and threw a G.A. girl uniform at her.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't wear skirts?" Mikan scowled.

Natsume shot her one of his wear-it-or-else glares at her. Mikan new better than to argue and got dressed.

"Aaaahhhh!!" Mikan shrieked.

**On The Way to School**

"I know I'm your slave and everything, but I don't remember agreeing to be your dog!" Mikan said as she tried to remove the white leash on her neck. Natsume just ignored her and girls began to flirt with him.

"Who's the nerd, Kuro Neko?" one of the girls asked.

"Why you….." Mikan was about to say something when another girl spoke.

"She looks like a spaz….." a snobby girl said.

Mikan was so enraged that she managed to break her white leash. Anna and Nonoko were on there way to school when they saw Mikan fuming with anger.

"For your information, I'm the girl you envy! I'm Mi…"Mikan was about to say her name when Nonoko covered her mouth.

"She's Miaka! She's new here! Gomen if she interrupted you!" said Anna

"Who? Miaka? Miaka what?" asked another girl.

"Ano….. Miaka…..Tamoshi?" Nonoko said

"Tamoshi? She said she was Asahina." Natsume asked in suspicion.

"Did I say Tamoshi? I said…… I want some….. Sushi!" Nonoko said to cover her mistake.

"You hate sushi" Natsume countered.

"I like them now!" lied Nonoko.

"Prove it." Natsume said while a smirk was forming in his lips. With a snap of his fingers, a lot of girls offered him sushi.

"Eat" Natsume stated.

"This is for you, Mikan-chan….." Nonoko whispered to Mikan's ear as she shudder after picking the sushi and eating it whole.

"Y…Yum!" Nonoko stuttered but gave them a fake smile.

"We have to go now! Ja ne!" Anna said as she dragged Nonoko and Mikan out of the mob lovesick girls. After they got away, Nonoko began to throw up. Mikan comforted her and rubbed her back.

"Who likes raw fish anyway??" Nonoko asked, still feeling sick.

"Gomenasai Nonoko-chan! I shoudn't have done that! Mikan said.

"It's ok! Just so I can keep you safe from harm" Nonoko said.

"Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan! Am I really that ugly??" Mikan said and began to cry.

"No! they're just pea-brain fan girls! Don't let them get to you!" Anna said, trying to comfort Mikan.

"Hotaru wouldn't like it if she saw you crying!" Nonoko said, trying to cheer her up.

"Nonoko-chan, I missed Hotaru so much!!" Mikan cried, hugging Nonoko for comfort.

"I'm sure she misses you too, Mikan-chan! But if fan girls find out you're here, you better prepare your grave!"Anna said.

"But why Can't I tell them I'm back?" Mikan asked

"Those 3 are very popular! Fan girls eavesdrop and guard their every action! They might hear it!" protested Anna.

"Ok…… I understand…I just miss our old friends!" Mikan said while wiping her tears. "But Natsume is a big meanie! He's Gonna pay for what he did to you!" Mikan said, getting angry.

"He even have his fan girls burn my room! My clothes and stuff are there! I'm finally have a big room and he burns it! I'm so mad!

"Are you going to take revenge? His fan girls won't like it!" protested Nonoko.

"Yeah! The most vicious is Mizuno Nomoru! Her alice very scary!" Anna said in agreement to Nonoko.

**(A/N: I was going for Luna, but somebody already read it, so i changed it to an OC,not Mary sue, ok?)**

"But She's pretty, right Anna?" Nonoko squealed.

"Yeah I…." Anna stopped when Mikan coughed to let them know she's still there.

"Ja ne! I'll talk to you when I figure out my plan." Mikan said as she run toward the school. Nonoko and Anna shared worried faces.

**Class**

Mikan was reading her favorite manga "Inuyasha" but was interrupted when she felt that someone held her shoulder. It sent shivers on her spine.

"Please don't let it be…" Mikan thought but before she can finish her sentence, Natsume spoke.

Clean _MY_ room and cook up something tonight. I'm having some of my friends over.

Natsume stated.

"_OUR _room" Mikan corrected.

"Whatever. Just do what I say." Natsume said.

Mikan felt that a lot of deadly glares were shot at her. Then she heard murmurs.

"That spaz girl is rooming with THE Natsume Hyuuga?" a girl said.

"Eww. She's like so totally boring!" a valley girl said.

"Are they in a relationship?!" Sumire blurted out, fuming in anger.

"Wait! No! I'm…." Mikan was thinking up an excuse.

"I can't say I'm his slave! That will be so embarrassing! Natsume….. Why do you always get me into these situations?" Mikan thought.

"Oh! Look at the time! I have to go! Ja ne!" Mikan said while running toward the door.

"She's hiding something." Hotaru whispered to Natsume.

"I know and I'm going to find it out." Natsume answered back to Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded and walked away.

**Onto Mikan**

"Natsume! Your such a big meanie!" Mikan shouted to release her anger.

"Aha! I'm going to mess your get-together with your friends! It's probably just his girlfriends!" Mikan thought. She called Anna and Nonoko for help. They arranged a meeting on Natsume's room.

"Wow." Anna and Nonoko said in unison as they gaze their eyes in the room.

"So, Mikan-chan, Why are you in a cute maid outfit?" Nonoko asked while giggling.

"It's cute and sexy!" Anna said

"Don't remind me." Mikan sighed."I don't even have any clothes besides this and our uniform! but are we clear on the plan?" Mikan asked

"Yup!" Nonoko and Anna nodded in unison.

"But are you sure it's Natsume's girlfriends coming? It might be somebody important." Anna protested.

"Maybe?" Mikan said with a grin on her face.

**After the Preparations**

"They're coming! Quick! Open the door, Anna-chan!" Mikan ordered.

"Hai!(ok)" Anna obeyed. Anna's smile faded when she opened the soor.

"Oh ,oh" Nonoko said.

"They're not your girlfriends!" Mikan asked to Natsume. He let his 2 friends enter the room.

"Why them?" Mikan asked. Her face is now turning pale.

* * *

**Yup! a cliffie! Can you guess who are Natsume's visitors? I hope you like it!**

**If the reviews say this chapter is boring, i'll update immedietly! I accept flames! **

**and I don't make Mary sues ok? just OC**

**review it coz it makes me want to make the next chapter immedietly!**

**and remember, if you get a tummy ache, rub your tummy with ham. It won't make you feel any better, but, you smell like ham!**

**Happy month of May!!**


	3. Sweet Revenge?

**Hmmm... yes it's an early update! My school will start at June 10, so, I'm trying hard to **

**write the next chapter! ehehehe Arigatou for those that liked my story... I hope you **

**give me reviews on how to improve...**

**by the way, Youichi, xanimegalx, massycat-chiaki,euca1995,animenianshizuka1264,**** CONGRATULATIONS! you guessed right! and your prize is... HOWALON!! hehehe**

**and i can be your friend, simple silent!**

**Chapter 3: Sweet Revenge?**

* * *

Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi entered the room. Mikan peeped outside the door and saw a mob of fan girls trying to follow the two. She immediately forgot about her revenge because she finally saw Hotaru. It made her very happy while Nonoko and Anna are getting worried on what may happen.

"H..Ho...taru?? Ru…ka..?" Mikan said, still daze of Hotaru and Ruka's presence. She wanted to hug Hotaru, but she remembered not to, especially since fan girls can see her every move.

Natsume slammed the door shut. "Tell your friends to scram. I want to speak to my friends in peace." Natsume ordered.

"Demo….." Mikan pouted. She stuck her tongue out at Natsume. Natsume glared at her. She also noticed that Hotaru was studying her face, her every move and actions while Ruka kept glancing at her.

"I'm so sorry! I don't want you to go, but my Tyrant (points at Natsume) wants to!" Mikan said to Anna and Nonoko.

"It's fine with us, Miaka! Ano….Can I leave Nonoko's potion here?" Anna asked as she whispered it to Mikan.

"Hai! But why?" Mikan asked.

"I always….um…accidentally drink it…. And…." Anna said while blushing.

"It's ok… you don't have to tell me if it's embarrassing…." Mikan said while patting Anna on the back.

"Sayonara." Natsume said as he opened the door for Anna and Nonoko.

"Big meanie!" Mikan said in a soft voice. Unfortunately Natsume heard it.

"What did you say?" Natsume asked getting pissed.

"Uh…..she's Houdini?" Mikan said to cover her up.

"Whatever" Natsume said as he turned his back and went to the living room with Hotaru and Ruka.

"Since when did I become your friend?" Hotaru said in a cold voice.

"Shut up" Natsume snapped in an equally cold voice.

"Where's the food." Hotaru asked. It was more like a demand than a question.

"She'll bring it here." Natsume answered still in a cold voice.

"Uh… Hai! Mikan said in a cheery voice to uplift the cold atmosphere.

"Do you want something to drink?" Mikan asked as she went to the kitchen. Yet, nobody answered her.

"Wow. Anna and Nonoko are right. They don't talk to anybody…" Mikan thought as she went to the kitchen to prepare their food.

**Back At Hotaru Ruka and Natsume**

"So, why did you choose her? She is just an ordinary fan girl. She doesn't even look good. She looks like a geek in those big glasses." Ruka asked Natsume.

"She doesn't look like a fan girl." Hotaru objected but still in a bored tone.

"That's the reason. She is not falling for me. The maids I get are so annoying. I hate it when they squeal and giggle when ever I call them." Natsume said while flipping through some magazines.

"Could it be that you're getting ugly?" Hotaru asked with a smirk on her face.

"I doubt that." Natsume said as he glared at Hotaru. Hotaru shot a glare at him too.

"Could it be that she's the one?" Ruka asked his raven colored hair friends. The glare contest between the two stopped the moment they heard Ruka. They both stared at Ruka.

"Could it be that she's Mikan-chan? Or a girl that has the same personality like Mikan? Ruka asked.

"I doubt that. Her name is Miaka Asahina. She said it herself." Natsume countered Ruka.

"Why not try testing her?" Hotaru suggested.

"You test her, Ruka" Natsume said with a smirk on his face.

"Matte! Why me?" Ruka asked

"You know I don't like talking to fan girls!" Ruka protested in hopes that they'll call off the order.

"You started it." Hotaru said while taking her Baka Gun out of her bag and pointing it to Ruka.

"Fine, Fine…." Ruka said as he moved the Baka Gun away from him. He walked toward the kitchen, a part of him didn't want to move any further but he knows that Hotaru will shot him with her Baka Gun. He didn't want another bump added to his head.

"Uh, Hey." Ruka said. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk.

"Don't strain yourself. If you don't want to talk, I'm fine with that!" Mikan said as she flashed one of her cute, charming smiles.

Ruka was captured by this smile, so he got interested talking to Mikan.

"Umm… No, I really want to talk! If that's ok with you…" Ruka asked as he scratched his head, a little bit embarrassed.

"Hon tou? Arigatou Ruka-pyo…. I mean Ruka-kun!" Mikan quickly said so Ruka won't get suspicious.

"Um… What was that last part?" Ruka asked Mikan in suspicion.

"Nothing! You should get going now! Mikan said as she pushed Ruka out of the kitchen. "Whew! That was close!" Mikan thought.

She quickly grabbed the cake and served it to them. She went to the kitchen again to look for some drinks. She immediately grabbed the bottle on the table and poured it on their cups.

"It looks delicious!" Ruka said as he cut the cake. Hotaru didn't say anything but it was obvious that she likes it.

"Arigatou Gozaima…" Mikan was about to finish her sentence, when she remembered what she, Anna and Nonoko did to the cake.

_Flashback_:

"_So, what are you going to do with the cake again?" Mikan asked while cleaning Natsume's room._

"_Simple, Mikan-chan. I'm going to bake a cake and add some special ingredients to it." Anna said_

"_Special? I thought we're going to make a nasty cake?" Mikan asked_

"_The special ingredient is Nonoko's blasting potion. After slicing it, the piece of cake that was sliced off will countdown and explode!! Anna said with an evil grin on her face._

"_Hon tou? Great plan!" Mikan said, giving them both thumbs up._

_End of Flashback_

Mikan's face turned pale again. She tried to stop the three from slicing the cake, but they ignored her and sliced the cake. Natsume was about to eat it when he heard a ticking sound.

"Do you hear that?" Natsume asked.

"You hear it too?" Ruka asked too.

"It's coming from the cake." Natsume stated.

"Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted and threw the piece of cake at Natsume.

"What the…" Natsume said, getting pissed. Ruka was laughing at Natsume. Then, the piece of cake exploded at their faces. Mikan tried not to laugh, but she can't help herself.

"Hahaha! You two look so funny!" Mikan said while laughing.

"Yes. You two look funny." Hotaru said while looking for something in her bag.

"Yeah! We really are funny-looking!" Ruka said while wiping the cake off his face. Natsume looked like he was getting angry, but he threw a piece of cake at Mikan. Natsume smirked, but Mikan got mad. She threw a piece of cake at Natsume, but it ended on Ruka's face. They we're now throwing cake at each other, but stopped when Mikan noticed Hotaru was looking for something.

"What are you looking for, Imai-san?" Mikan asked, her face was covered with icing.

"My camera." Hotaru said, in a bored tone. Natsume and Ruka's eyes widened after hearing it. "I must have forgotten it. I'm going to get it." Hotaru said as she went to the door. She opened it, but a mob of fan girls we're waiting outside. She quickly closed the door before the fan girls realized it was open.

"Fan girls?" Mikan asked. "I have an idea" Mikan said to Hotaru with a smirk on her face. She went outside, carrying the exploding cake.

"They want me to give this cake to all of you." Mikan said, restraining her self from laughing. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru was at the door, peeping.

"Really?? Natsume must love me so much!!" a fan girl said.

"What? It was obviously from Ruka to me!" another fan girl said.

"Are you kidding? It's from my idol, Imai-san!" another girl said. Soon, they we're fighting for the cake. Mikan quickly went inside and giggled. Moments later, the four heard a loud BOOM. Ruka and Mikan laughed hard, while Hotaru and Natsume smiled.

"I have to clean myself! Natsume can't see me like this!" a fan girl said.

"Me too! Ruka my love won't like it!" another fan girl said. Soon a lot of fan girls we're leaving.

"It's safe to go out now!" Mikan said, looking very proud of what she did.

"Yes. Arigatou, Miaka." Hotaru said, with a curve forming at her delicate lips. It was a smile from Hotaru. Natsume and Ruka we're shocked to see her talk to somebody, much more, smile.

"Be careful around this perverts." Hotaru said with a smirk on her face and left. She can feel Natsume and Ruka's glare at her.

"What does she mean?" Mikan asked, obviously confused.

"Nothing!" Ruka said, flashing one of his charming smiles at Mikan. Mikan slightly blushed.

"I'm thirsty." Natsume said, ignoring Mikan's question.

"Hai!" Mikan said, saluting like a soldier to humor him. She grabbed their drinks and gave it to them.

**Gakuen Park,**

"So Natsume has a new maid?" said a girl with pink wavy hair, beautiful golden eyes, curvy figure.

"Yes, Nomoru-san." A girl said.

"I want to find more about her... She might be _her_." The girl said.

"I doubt that, Nomoru-san, she has glasses and no pigtails!" a girl said.

"Better safe than sorry." The girl said.

**Back at Natsume's room.**

Mikan was cleaning Natsume's room but stopped when she saw that Nonoko's potion was missing. She tried to find it, but she didn't let Natsume noticed that she was looking for something. Just then, she remembered that she took a similar bottle before and served it to Natsume's visitors. She hurriedly went to Natsume and Ruka.

"Have you drunk that?" Mikan asked them getting worried.

"Not yet. Why?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, really? What a relief!" Mikan sighed in relief. Then they heard a knock on Natsume's balcony door.

"Can I speak to Natsume? It was the same pink haired girl at the Gakuen park. The balcony door was still closed but they can hear her.

"Stay here." Natsume said to Mikan. It seemed that Natsume doesn't want to let the girl know that Mikan's in the room. Natsume opened the balcony door and closed it immedietly. Mikan got curious, so she tried to eavesdrop at their conversation.

"I'll do everything for you Natsume." The girl said.

"I never like you and never will." Natsume said in a cold voice.

"You will be mine I'll do…" the girl said but Mikan didn't hear the rest of the sentence because she saw Ruka about to drink his refreshment. She tried to stop him but it was too late. He drank it.

"Ruka!!" Mikan screamed. Mikan quickly went to Ruka's side.

"Ruka! Don't die!! I have to call Anna-chan or Nonoko-chan!!" Mikan said. She was about to go outside but somebody touched her hand. She looked back and checked who touched her.

"D….o….n't" he said. Mikan was surprised...

* * *

**I'm a naughty author am I? It's another cliffie! Can you guess what happens??**

"**Who touched her?" "What will happen to ruka?" I bet those questions are playing in your mind!! Hehehhe**

**I'm going to try a new way of writing my story, please tell me if you will like it or not, ok? i'm going to post chapter 4, 3-10 days from now. I want to know if you'll like the new way i'm writing.**

**Please review! The more you give me, the faster I'll try to write the 4rth chapter!**

**And remember! Brush your teeth three times a day! or else something bad is gonna happen to your teeth! Trust me, been there, done that!**


	4. I'm with You

**Chapter four! made it more detailed! I hope you like my new idea... Youichii gave such **

**a funny review!! LOL I hope you read my second story 'Outer HE? Inner SHE!' please **

**review if you liked it! All those waiting for the second chappie of second story, wait a **

**little more! I didn't think it will get 15 reviews in one day... still have no idea what the **

**second chapter will be...**

**Chapter 4 – I'm Here with You**

* * *

"D-don't" he said.

It was Ruka. He was holding Mikan's hand. It was obvious that he didn't want her to go. Mikan overwhelmed when she saw Ruka's baby blue eyes, gazing at her chocolate brown ones, as if begging for her not to go. Mikan couldn't resist his eyes, so she sat beside him, still confused. She felt her heart beat faster when she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"U-umm….Ano….Ruka-kun, why is your arm around my shoulder?" Mikan asked nervously. Ruka slowly turned his head towards Mikan and smiled a little bit. He then put his arm around her waist and pulled her more closely to him.

"Why? Do you want it on your waist?" Ruka asked as he pulled her closer. Mikan tried to move further away, because her shyness is killing her but she can't. Ruka's strong arms were able to hold her back.

"Ruka-kun, Onegai…" Mikan said but before she can finish her sentence, Ruka spoke up.

"Don't call me Ruka-kun. Call me Ruka-pyon." He said, while studying her angelic face.

Mikan was a little shocked and a bit happy to hear that. She was wondering why he wants to be called that, but happy because she can call him by that name again. She's not used to calling him 'Ruka-kun'.

"W-why?" Mikan asked, stuttering because her body was so close to Ruka's. She knows if she tries to get away, she'll be pulled closer than before to him.

"Cause I want to. You know, you remind me somebody close to me but she doesn't have big stupid glasses like you." Ruka said snickering. Mikan got irritated when Ruka said that to her, she wanted to hit him on the head, but can't because she doesn't want to hurt Ruka. Before she can answer back, Ruka took her glasses away. Mikan got worried. He might recognize her.

"There. You're much cuter that way." Ruka said while holding the glasses high up so Mikan can't get it. Mikan tried though, but as she was trying to recover her glasses, she was wondering why Ruka hasn't realized who she really is. She asked Ruka about it.

"You are not wondering who I am?" Mikan asked, still trying to get the glasses from Ruka.

"Why would I? You're _Mikan_." Ruka said, holding Mikan back so that she can't get her glasses. Mikan was surprised to hear this. "Ruka knows who I really am? Since when? Or is this just an effect of the potion? I have to ask Nonoko!!" Mikan thought to herself, while panicking.

"Gomen Ruka-pyon, I have to go to the bathroom." Mikan said and quickly went to the bathroom before Ruka can answer her back. She locked the door, and tried to use her alice.

"Please teleport me to Nonoko's room!" Mikan said. Her body began to glow, and it started to disappear. She can feel her body being squeezed and before she knows it, she was already outside Nonoko's room.

She looked around to see if there was anybody there, but she saw no one. When she was about to knock, she saw something at the corner of her eye. She immediately looked to see who it was, but she saw nothing.

"It must be my imagination." Mikan thought to herself. She knocked at Nonoko's door. Nonoko opened her door, and was surprised to saw Mikan without her glasses. She immediately let her in. She wanted to ask her about it, but Mikan spoke first.

"Nonoko, what is the effect of your potion?" Mikan asked.

"Why? Has anyone drunk it?" Nokoko asked, while snickering a bit.

"Yeah…. Ruka drank it." Mikan said to Nonoko. Mikan began to tell her what happened, while Nonoko was listening carefully and giggling a bit. When Mikan finished telling everything, Nonoko gave her a smile. It was one of those don't-worry-everything-is-fine smiles. Mikan was confused. Nonoko explained it to Mikan.

"He's just drunk. He says whatever pops in his mind then falls asleep. My potion is like a truth serum alcohol." Nonoko said, with a sweat drop forming at her head. Mikan was relieved to hear that. She said goodbye to Nonoko and left the room.

Before she tries to use her alice, she looked if there was anyone there. When she was sure no one was there, she teleported back to Natsume's bathroom.

"Ruka, I'm finished…." Mikan said as she close the bathroom door. She was surprised when she saw Ruka, with a very serious face. He walked towards Mikan, in a very slow pace. Mikan's heart beat faster, she tried to ask what's wrong with him, but before she can open her mouth, Ruka hugged her tight. Mikan's face was like a red tomato.

"R-Ruka?" Mikan asked, still nervous. Yet, there is no response. She was shocked more when she felt Ruka's nose, gentlty rubbing her neck. "You smell like _her_…." Ruka said. Ruka's hug was so tight that Mikan can feel his chiseled body and his warm body heat. Ruka faced Mikan, his eyes, gazing at her face.

"I miss _her_ so much….. But _she_ left us behind…." Ruka said in a gentle voice. Mikan pitied Ruka. She knew exactly who he's talking about. It was her. Ruka thinks she abandoned him. She abandoned her friends. "Gomen, Ruka-pyon….. I didn't want to leave you all….but I had to…" Mikan thought to herself.

"Don't worry; I won't leave my friends again…." Mikan whispered "But please, stop hugging me Ruka-pyon!! If it tightens any more than this, my spine will break!" Mikan whined, because Ruka's hug gets tighter and tighter. She tried to struggle free.

"What the heck! He's drunk…. Might as well let him….or maybe I can use my alice on him?" Mikan thought to herself, still struggling. She was surprised to hear a door open. It was the balcony door.

Natsume was just standing there. His usual bored eyes we're replaced by shocked ones. This reaction quickly disappeared, as he tried to hide his shocked expressions. He was back on being calm and collected.

Still, he won't let this situation go by…..

"What are you two doing?" Natsume asked, and he tried to remain calm. Mikan's face turned red. She knows exactly what Natsume is thinking.

"This is not what you think, you perverted idiot!" Mikan said as she pointed her index finger at him. She tried to struggle, but Ruka was too strong for her. She can't use her alice on him because she knows it's her fault why Ruka is acting like that.

"And you call me a pervert…. Judging this situation, I'd say you're the pervert." Natsume said as he looked at his bestfriend's tight hug on his maid. Mikan was about to explain him what happened, when Ruka spoke.

"What do you care, Natsu-kun? She's just your maid, so why bother if I'm hugging her?" Ruka said at Natsume with a smirk. He then let go of Mikan. After he did that, Natsume saw Mikan's eyes for a few seconds, but it lingered in his mind longer. He then saw Ruka about to fall on top of Mikan because of dizziness.

"Look out." Natsume screamed in his mind. Ruka and Mikan was about to fell on the hard floor, with Ruka at the top and Mikan on the bottom, Natsume tried to prevent them from falling. It was no use. They all fell on the hard floor with Mikan at the middle, Natsume at the bottom, and Ruka on top.

"Ouch" Natsume and Mikan both said. They end up laughing, while Ruka still talked without thinking. Mikan quickly snatched her glasses from Ruka's hand and immediately wore it before Natsume can see her eyes more.

They we're about to get up from there position when they heard another door opened.

It was Hotaru Imai, Hotaru with a camera on her hand. She smirked and took several pictures from her camera.

"So, what happened to Ruka?" Hotaru asked as she looked at the pictures while smiling. Mikan whispered to Hotaru everything, while Natsume looked at them, curious. After Mikan finished telling the whole story, Natsume asked.

"So what happened to him?" Natsume asked, as he looked at his friend, dancing silly on a chair. Hotaru seemed like she was smiling. She gave him a cup of Nonoko's potion.

"Drink it. Then I will tell you" Hotaru said. Natsume examined the drink. When he was certain it has no poison or anything in it. He drank it. He began to fell a little bit dizzy. He glared at Hotaru but Hotaru gave him a sly smile.

"What's happening? You! You tricked me! How can you do this to me? Wait! You're always doing this…." Natsume said as he danced in a chair with Ruka.

"I like this." Hotaru said, in an emotionless face. Natsume and Ruka looked at her, with their faces red because they're drunk. The both wobble to Hotaru.

"How can we tell if you really like this? Your face is always emotionless! Show something! You know, sometimes I think you're not even human, right Ruka?" Natsume asked Ruka, with a big grin on his face. Ruka nodded in agreement, while Hotaru got pissed.

"What did you say?" Hotaru said as she pointed an upgraded Baka Gun at them. Natsume and Ruka didn't take her threat seriously and they even laughed at her. Hotaru was about to fire them with her Baka Gun, when Mikan stopped her.

"Don't! They don't know what they're doing!" Mikan said. She tried to make Hotaru calm and it worked, well a little bit. Natsume and Ruka then shift their attention to Mikan.

"Hey, Miaka! Or should we call you _Mikan_? You look a lot like her! Except for those stupid glasses! I mean, come on! Who wears glasses like that?" Natsume said as he removed her glasses and played with it.

"What's with you two playing with my glasses! So I have poor eye sight! Now give it back!" Mikan said as she tried to stop the two. Yet, Natsume and Ruka kept on annoying her, while Hotaru was frozen into shock. She walked slowly to Mikan.

"Mikan? Is that you? Watashi…." Hotaru thought as she walked toward the threesome with teary eyes. Natsume and Ruka were moving so much that they accidentally hit Hotaru on the head. The hit was so hard and fast, it caught Hotaru off guard and knocked her out. Mikan quickly run to Hotaru's side.

"Look what you just did to Hotaru!!" Mikan exclaimed. The two looked like they were guilty. They both lowered their heads.

"Gomen…." They both said. Ruka then whispered something to Natsume. Natsume then hugged Mikan. At first Mikan thought Natsume was showing he is guilty, but his hug lingered that Mikan began to question. She then heard Natsume snicker.

"You know, your chest looks like it's flat-chested, but it really isn't! You were right Ruka!" Natsume said as he smiled at Ruka while Ruka nodded. Mikan's face was turning in all shades of red.

"Stop hugging me, pervert!" Mikan screamed. Yet, Natsume tightened his hug more.

"Ruka isn't the only one that can hug you!" Natsume said, still hugging her. He then looked at Mikan. His crimson eyes were gazing at her chocolate brown eyes. He lowered his head. Mikan sensed that something was wrong.

"I missed _her_. You look at lot like her. I wished she was here." Natsume said, with his bangs covering his eyes. Mikan felt guilty for leaving them, but Natsume's hug was cut short when Ruka interrupted.

"Hey! You got Mikan, can't I have Miaka? Miaka, I missed Mikan too! Can I have a hug?" Ruka said as he took Mikan from Natsume and tried to hug her. Natsume pulled Mikan back to him, but Ruka pulled her back.

"Uh… I know your drunk, but pulling me will split me in half!" Mikan said with a sweatdrop in her head. She noticed that Natsume and Ruka we're having fun. "I haven't seen them have this fun since I entered this academy again" Mikan thought as she observed her two friends.

"Listen, if you two behave and sleep, I'll tell you something tomorrow, ne?" Mikan said with a charming smile. Natsume and Ruka blushed a little bit, and then nodded. "I'll tell Hotaru, and both of you I'm Mikan… tomorrow….." Mikan thought to herself as she carried Hotaru and went to her dorm. Ruka slept in the couch, while Natsume took a quick shower.

**Hotaru's Room**

"Sleep well, Hotaru" Mikan said as she laid Hotaru at her bed and tucked her in. She closed the door, and put her glasses on. She then saw someone zoom fast before her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, and heard someone.

"I know who you are. Be careful. I'm dangerous." It said. Mikan looked around to check who it is.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"Stay away from my Natsume" it said. Then Mikan felt a strong breeze and heard an evil laugh.

"Maybe I should postpone my confession tomorrow. I need to know who the heck talked to me first." Mikan thought. She used her alice and teleported back to Natsume's room. She went in, and saw Natsume wearing long shorts, and topless. She blushed quickly, and turned her head away.

"I'm going to sleep at Anna or Nonoko's room. Your best friend is sleeping in my couch." Mikan said as she walked toward the door. Natsume touched her hand and pulled her back.

"I am not sleeping on the cold, hard floor!" Mikan screamed.

"You're sleeping in my bed." Natsume said.

"Wow! You're not drunk anymore!! What happened? Mikan asked, while bouncing on the bed.

"Nonoko's potion has an antidote. I think its hot water" he stated coldly.

"If I'm sleeping here, where will you sleep?" Mikan asked a little concerned.

"In my bed." Natsume said. Mikan was shocked. She quickly went off the bed.

"I'm not sleeping with you, topless, in the same bed!" Mikan screamed. Natsume smirked at her.

"Why not? A lot of girls want to" Natsume said teasingly.

"That's not funny!" Mikan said as she puffed her cheeks.

"Whatever. Just sleep or else" Natsume said as he made a fireball in his hand. Mikan quickly lay at the bed. "What is he up to?" Mikan said. Her back was facing Natsume, so, she can't see what is on Natsume's face. She then felt Natsume's arm around her waist. She was surprised for a few moments and felt her heart beat fast.

She tried to remove his hand, but as she tried to pull his hand off, the harder he pulls, the closer Natsume pulls her closer to him. She stopped when she can feel Natsume's chiseled body. She was about to say something about what Natsume is doing, when Natsume spoke.

"Any remark from you and I will burn you. Allow me just this night." Natsume stated

" I miss Mikan" he whispered. It was soft, but Mikan heard it. She finally allowed Natsume.

Natsume secretly smiled as he dozed off to sleep not knowing that he is hugging the girl he misses.

"Mikan…." He said.

"I'll be here for you. I'll be here for my friends that I left behind." Mikan whispered.

**Morning**

"You sure Natsume-kun will allow us to visit him?" a girl said. There were a mob of girls, fan girls to be precise, following Sumire. Sumire looked at the girl that asked her.

"I'm positive! He offered us some cake last night, ne?" Sumire said with her eyes glittering because of that memory. She giggled as they walked towards Natsume's room. For a moment, the other fan girls didn't believe her. When they noticed that the door wasn't locked, they agreed with Sumire.

At Natsume's room, Ruka began to wake up. He took of his sticky shirt because it was covered with cake icing. He noticed that Natsume and Mikan are sleeping in the same bed. That view surprised him.

"What are these two doing?" He asked to himself as he brushed Mikan's hair with his fingers. "I shouldn't be thinking naughty ideas…."Ruka thought as he gazed at Mikan's sweet angelic face. Then, he heard a door opening, and girls gasping.

"Ruka-kun! We're here!" Sumire shouted as he opened the door.

"What? The door isn't locked?" Ruka blurted out.

* * *

**I don't think it's a cliffie... is it? please review it!! again i'm not review hungry...**

**but I appreciate helping me improve...( Arigatou cupcakes-chan!) I'll post the next **

**chapter when I get new 15 reviews! OK! my stupid qoute for this chapter is:**

**There are 3 kinds of people. The one that can't count, and the one that can.**

**_I'll update next week or month i'm very busy and I also deleted chapter 5_**

**_ask me anything by PM or review_**

**_thank you for reading_**

* * *


	5. WhiteHaired Casanova

_**Author's Note**__ : Since I currently playing paper mario and I do not want to waste time, I'd make this brief. Please read my other stories and give them some feed back, and I give a big THANK YOU to all that reviewed and waited. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Laziness struck me out of nowhere. i'd try to update my other stories and stuff so there. Please read My Merchandise, Song of Rivalry, and the Outer - thingy(too long) Thanks to my beta too_

_Michii-san, I hope we can chat again!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't really know why I started using disclaimers. It's FAN FICTION but, since my pestering cousin said so, I have to. So, I don't really own anything, the characters and stuff, even Riku Akira. No, I don't own him_

_**ATTENTION TO ANYONE WHO'S READING THIS OR ABOUT TO READ OR READ IT: part were Natsume and ruka affimed Hotaru's intvittaion shouldn't be there. I erased it, but it somehow got there again. AGAIN, IT'S NOT PART OF THE CHAPTER.**_

_Anyway, happy reading_

"The door wasn't locked?" Ruka blurted. It woke Natsume, with a very angry mood. Sumire's surprise reaction even made pressure to the room. An angry Natsume, a furious Sumire, a surprised Ruka and a sleeping Mikan was in the room. Things couldn't get any worse.

"Natsume-sama!!! Ruka-sama!!! You both made love with the same girl in the same night, with the same bed? Why didn't you choose me? I can't believe it!!!" Sumire said, with her dog ears appearing at her head and her claws sharper than ever. It was obvious she would claw Mikan to death. The fan girls did the same thing. One was about to used her hair alice, while another made her hand bigger than normal. Some brought up dangerous weapons from nowhere, while Mikan snored and unconsciously hugged Natsume. She was not helping the situation.

Sumire couldn't take it anymore. She held Mikan up high and was about to stab her with her claws, when Ruka held her hand tightly. Sumire looked at Ruka's eyes which were always passionate and loving, but had anger inside it now. Sumire couldn't bear the pain and shrieked, which finally broke Mikan's incredibly deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes and saw the crazed fan girls, shooting glare after glare directly at her. She quickly put on her glasses.

"_Why do I have to wear these glasses? Oh yeah…_" Mikan thought as she recouped what events that happened the few years.

**Flashback**

"_Mikan. You are an important gem to these underground operations of the academy. If the AAO would find you, they will not hesitate to take you away, away from your loved ones, away from your friends."_

"_Master…I…How can I prevent that from happening?" She jumped from a high flat form and walked toward her master._

"_Wear these glasses and I'll cast a curse spell on you . This will hide you from the enemies, but to your friends too. No one will recognize you." Mikan looked down. She was sent away for serious training when they found out she has the alice of mimicry. Two more years, she can be with her friends again. But, if she wears it, they won't even know her. But her desire to see them again is good enough._

"Matte!" Mikan said, beads of sweat in her face. She knew what they were thinking. They thought she did _it_ with those two boys. She wanted to explain, but she knew the girls wouldn't give her a chance. She could use her alice, but it was strictly forbidden. She had nothing to do, she was cornered, so she closed her eyes and hope that the pummeling wouldn't be too painful.

She waited for 10 seconds, but nothing. Except for the temperature and some bird feathers she kept feeling, there was nothing. She slightly opened her left eye, and saw that there was a circle of fire surrounding the girls, with birds pecking at them. Mikan stared at the scene and reverted her attention to Natsume and Ruka.

The girls screamed, and ran out of the room.

"Why did you save me?"

"Because, we-" Ruka wanted to tell the reason, but Natsume didn't let him

"We didn't save you, ugly maid, those girls woke me up from my sleep. They were punished."

Mikan puffed her cheeks. "_Why did I even think that great jerkules will save me?_" she thought. Ruka looked at him with asking eyes, but Natsume gave a blank look.

"Get cleaning now." Natsume ordered, and signaled Ruka to follow him. Mikan stuck her tongue mouth, and began fixing the bed.

"Slave driver."

-

-

-

-

"What's with that?" Ruka asked. Natsume lowered his head and covered his eyes with his bangs. He remained silent for a few minutes, but he eventually answered him.

"I don't know if you ever forgot about _her_, but I will never replace her." He whispered. He tucked his hands in his pocket and walked ahead and left Ruka. Ruka didn't move nor speak.

"Forget her? I will never forget her. Did I?" He shook his head and caught up with Natsume. He leaned over to his ear and whispered something.

"I don't like Miaka too. I will never forget _her_ like you." Natsume looked at him, and Ruka smiled. He smiled too, and they both looked away from each other.

Who knew if both of them were telling the truth?

-

-

-

-

"Hn? Those idiots…are awake in this hour on a Saturday?" a girl mumbled. She tiptoed closer to them and took some pictures. Natusme and Ruka in pajamas is sure to be a best seller! But she overheard a little of their conversation, and being the rational thinker she is, lined up the pieces together and came up with an ultimate blackmailing solution to them.

"_Their new weakness is Miaka-_" she stopped for a second. Mikan.

"_How could they so easily forget her? My best friend…I know she's close. Just last night, I felt her, she tucked me into bed…I know it's her._" Tears began to form in her amethyst eyes. She leaned over the wall, trying to cover her face. Her tears.

"_I shouldn't be crying. Mikan will never leave me…that dummy. That idiot will follow me till the end of the world, right?_"

-

-

-

-

"Clean this, clean that, and clean those! That Natsume! He should do this work for a change!" She stomped around, while cleaning the pig mess they all made last night. She had to admit, she did have a little fun last night but cleaning after it? What the heck?

"Maybe I can use my alice just this once." She looked around and outside the door to make sure that no one is there to see her use it. She didn't find anyone, except Hotaru. She was crying all by her self. She dropped what ever she was doing and went to her, to comfort her.

"Hotaru, Hotaru! Why are you crying? Don't cry! You know I hate seeing you cry! It makes me want to cry to." Hotaru stopped. Was that Mikan? It sounded like her…it's Mikan! She looked at the direction of the voice, only to find 'Miaka'. Her rare smile quickly disappeared. She wiped some of her tears, but Mikan can already see she was crying.

"Go away."

"No! I'm here till the end, Hotaru! I will never leave you! I will follow you where ever you go." Suddenly, Hotaru remembered something. The line Miaka said was the same line Mikan said before she left them, before she was completely gone. Then it hit her. Miaka and Mikan…were they the same?

"_I'm still not that sure. It's like there something, someone's alice that keeps me from seeing it…If this is Mikan_." She looked at Mikan. Her lips, curving upwards, smiling. Mikan smiled and hugged her.

"_It's as though Mikan was really here._" She hugged 'Miaka' back and smiled.

"Ne, can you do me a favor?"

"What for, Hotaru-chan?"

"Ano…it's for the blackmailing industry."

"Hai! Anything for you, Hotaru!" She smiled before heading back to Natsume's room. "After cleaning my master's room." She promised. Hotaru smirked.

"_You don't know who the real master is. You can whip those two if they ever misbehave and I'm the only one who can control your power._" She grabbed her cell phone and called someone.

"This is Hotaru Imai. I want to make a reservation."

-

-

-

-

"Great, I'm so late, I missed breakfast! They were serving spaghetti and howalons on top (?)! It's my favorite!" she grumbled to apparently no one. She was so busy complaining, she didn't notice that there was somebody about to approach her.

"Sakura-san? I want to-" the boy with white hair said but Mikan didn't notice him. She kept on complaining not able to eat howalons on spaghetti. She waved her hands up and down and she accidentally hit the boy. It knocked him out good.

"Wha-" she looked back to see the boy lying flat on the cold, hard street. She immediately picked him up.

"Oh, this is just great." His hissed under her breath sarcasticly. "I'm hungry, and I just knocked out a guy! What else could go wrong?" She observed the guy's features; He was easy on the eyes, and had a well-toned body. To say it briefly, he was hot…hot and heavy. Mikan was well trained, so she didn't have much problem. She heard the boy's stomach growl together with hers. She blushed slightly when people began looking at her direction.

"_Great. He's hungry too! When he wakes up, I'm sure he'd say 'you knocked me out so you have to treat me lunch' and stuff. I don't even know this guy!_" She had him sit under a Sakura tree. She was a bit tired and so, she sat with him. She looks at him and blushes a little.

"Hello Mr. White-haired, what do you need from me?" Mikan began. She knows the boy's unconscious, and it would be a one-way conversation, but it's better than sitting and waiting.

"You don't know? Well, it wouldn't possibly because you like me! Who wants a nerd girl like me?"

"…"

"Yeah, I supposed you want me to do your homework or your chores or ask a favor or bully me or have me as a slave like Natsu-…"

"…"

"Never mind…"

"Never mind what?" She looked at direction of the voice. It was from…the boy's mouth! He was awake all the time! He might have heard about the conversation---

Suddenly, Mikan couldn't look at him at the eyes.

She had just rambled about her problems to a (supposibly) uncounscious stranger...

"_He might have thought I'm crazy…stupid Mikan! I promise myself I would change! Stupid me!" _She thought.

"Don't be shy. I'm a friend."

"Friend? I don't even know you."

"Akira. Akira Riku. Now you know me."

"Wait, what do you want from me?"

"Well, not because I want you to do my chores or anything if that's what you're thinking."

"Well…uh…"

"Actually, it's something important. You'll know it in time. We'll both know it. I just want you to know my existence."

"We'll know it? Does that mean you don't know why you met up with me?"

"Let's just wait for those answers to come to us ok? And to remember me by…" After he said the last sentence, he planted his lips against hers. Mikan was caught off guard she didn't have time to react or to dodge it. Her whole body stiffened from the shock, and the only thing she can feel is Riku's soft, tender lips. Finally, she was able to move her body again, after getting over the shock, and pushed him away.

"What was that for, you pervert?!" Mikan shouted at him. Riku sent shivers to her spine when he smirked.

"That's a first. No girl ever turned me down. This just makes everything interesting. I'm sorry if I ticked you off."

"Yeah, you ticked me off! You can't just kiss somebody!"

"Ok, ok, ok. To say I'm sorry, I'll treat you. What do you say? I'm sure your stomach will agree to it." He said with a smile. Mikan was about to refuse, but her stomach was not behaving accordingly. So she sighed reluctantly and accepted the offer. They went to some café for lunch and ordered.

They didn't know that someone was watching them, a certain fire caster and animal tamer. The fire caster seems a bit irritated no doubt, while the animal tamer had mixed feelings, whether he'd budge in the café, or stay with his best friend.

"_What got me so worked up? Not because I'm jealous, that's for sure. Yeah…I'm just hungry I guess…right?_" Natsume pondered.

"_Why do I have the urge to call a flock of birds to that restaurant? But if I do that, Natsume might think I'm jealous, or worst Imai might know that I like…I like…no! I don't like Miaka! I love Mikan! Mikan...not Miaka._" Ruka thought.

"Well, what are you two bumbling idiots standing for? Go get her. I know you want to." A taunting voice came out of no where. It startled the two boys and saw that it was Hotaru. Hotaru Imai, their friend and enemy. Kinda like a frenemy.

"What do you want, Imai?" Natsume said dryly. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with her- not that he ever was.

"Pictures of you two in denial. They sell well."

"Quit it! We don't really care if she goes out with anyone." Hotaru mocked the two by making her hand lip-sync their voices.

"Prove it. I'm hungry anyways. Let's go to that café."

"I don't want to be a part of this."

"I didn't think that the great Hyuuga would back down to this. Such a wimp."

"…I don't care."

"Stop bickering you two" Ruka snapped, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever. I'm wasting my time with an imbecile like you. Oh look, White-haired Casanova is making a move at nerd girl again." With that, Hotaru positioned to the blackmailing form. She saw Natsume and Ruka look in that direction. They didn't know where they were sitting, and they knew Hotaru would never tell. One thing to do. Go in, get her, and go out.

They both held Hotaru's arm, and carried her to the café. They walked, more like ran, to the café. Hotaru, of course, was taking pictures of them. Every minute counts. She didn't get these reactions from them since…Mikan was around. Hotaru sighed. Why does this girl remind her of Mikan? If she really was that smart, she should have known the answer from the beginning. Hotaru shook her head. It was not the time to worry. She has to earn money fast for it.

-

-

-

-

"Riku, who are you? And why does your name sound so familiar?" Mikan asked, while munching like there was no tomorrow.

"And why do you look familiar?" Riku said, observing Mikan amusingly. Mikan choked after he finished that sentence. Does he know? She made some weird choking sounds that earned a look from everyone in the place. Mikan blushed and sank down the table in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but when did you enter this academy?"

Riku looked at her particularly, obviously confused about her question.

"I don't know…Four years ago…Why?"

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "_He couldn't have known I was Mikan Sakura. I left when he entered this school. I shouldn't panic. I have my glasses on, plus, master's spell. But this guy really is mysterious…what does he want from me?_"

Mikan briefly looked at him, who was smiling at her. His smiles were causing the majority of the girls around her squeal, making it hard to think properly. The squealing and yelling went even louder when the door opened. Mikan lost her patience and got irritated.

"What are you yelling at? Can't you see I'm trying to think?" Mikan bellowed when Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were standing in front of her. Rephrase that, it was an intimidating Natsume, a dark Ruka and a blackmailing Hotaru.

"Did you just kiss that frog princess over there?" Natsume asked to Riku. His voice remained monotonous but in a threatening manner. Riku was a bit scared at Natsume's eerie voice but he mustered enough confidence to answer him casually.

"Well, I did kiss her back in the park but not here…_yet_." He said. Natsume was shocked but he didn't show it. He looked at Hotaru in an _I-thought-you-said-he-made-a-move_ look at her. Hotaru looked blankly at him and held a sign that said "_I don't know what you're talking about_". Ruka sweat drop whiled Natsume glared murderously at Hotaru. Hotaru simply ignored him and sat with Mikan.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Hotaru asked, emphasizing 'boyfriend', as she took a spoon off the table and ate some of Mikan's ice cream.

"What? Where did you get that idea?"

"Park. Kiss. Cafe. Date."

"That? Well…I, uh…" Mikan looked at Riku in a _do-something-or-else_ kind of way. Riku smiled at her and proceeded to talk.

"Oh, that? I'm sorry, but I thought she was _someone I know_. I didn't really intend it. And the 'date' is a way to say sorry that I kissed her." Riku said. Hotaru just nod and swipe the ice cream away from Mikan.

"I thought there was going to be excitement. Oh well, at least you two know that Asahina doesn't like him."

"Like we want to know that." Ruka lied. Natsume didn't speak but walked away. When he was about to the door,

"Ugly-butt, if you're not in my room before 3, I will burn your things. That's an order." Ruka proceeded to follow Natsume. Hotaru called them, and slid something to both of their pockets. It seemed that didn't give it any concern, and continued to walk.

"Oi, Can I excuse Asahina? I have to do something with her." Hotaru demanded. She didn't really asked for her. Riku smirked and sigh.

"I think her bodyguards don't want her to be near me, so ok. Ja, Miaka. We'll meet again." Riku kissed her gently in the cheeks and walk off. Mikan was left speechless to what happened to her lunch hour. She rubbed her cheeks to get rid of the Riku germs on it. To recap, she met a perverted Riku, a pissed Natsume, a confused Ruka, and a—blackmailing Hotaru??

"Hotaru, What are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"Part of my blackmail plan. You will be pawn to my scheme. Come with me, Mikan."

"Mikan?"

"…"

"Never mind what I said, Asahina."

"Where are we going?"

"Stop asking questions and follow."

-

-

-

-

-

" **Get the best tux you can find and meet me at Lodely Day restaurant at 8 pm. Don't be late. And make sure you bring me crabs for these."**

**-Hotaru**

**P.S. If you don't come, I'll send an embarrassing picture of you on the internet. I'm serious. Dead Serious.**

That's what the letter said. Knowing Hotaru, she must have concocted an evil plan that will benefit her again.

"What does she have planned on her twisted mind?" The two boys said.

"I'm not falling for her trap." Natsume lay in his bead and read his manga. He looked at the clock. It's seven hours before 8:00.

"Is this about her...Miaka?" He tossed and turned in his bed.

"Whatever." He closed his eyes, trying to remeber, the face that he yearned ever since the day Mikan left.

"Picture? Please not the one with - uh!" Ruka yelled. He paced the floor wondering what to do.

"It would be stupid to trust Hotaru at situations like this...but..should I go? I..."

"Maybe a walk in the park might clear my mind."

-

-

-

-

-

"Do you have confirmation that it's her?" A female voice asked.

"No, but you shouldn't make decisions like that. What if it's not her? It could ruin our reputation."

"No matter! I know it, you just need to prove it." The female voice ordered.

"But-"

"Enough nonsense! Observe her more accurately!"

-

-

-

-

"Akira Riku...Where have I heard that name before?"

"_Mikan..._"

"..."

"Who was that?" Mikan searched if there was anyone there, but nothing. Hotaru noticed Mikan was looking for something and ignoring her.

"Forget him. Come with me."

"But I swear I just heard somebody."

"No, you didn't, now let's get going."

"demou..."

"_Mikan...I know..._"

_**END OF CHAPTER (me play paper mario!)**_

_Read and Review_

_It will make me vellllyyyy happy_

_*wink wink*_


	6. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note: **_Hey all! It's me!! The lazy bum who keeps playing games and OMG!!! have I told everybody that...I am a yaoi fan girl!!!! Any yaoi fan girls there feel free to talk to me!! Took me awhile to update because I'm currently addicted to a game!! I'm so sorry for making you all wait ^_^_

_BTW, to HateCheaters: I didn't copy my story... might be a coincidence? I'm not reading any Gakuen Alice Fanfics anymore so I don't know which story you're talking about but please tell me what story it is?? please and thank you!_

_Finally, I would like to thank you all for reviewing and making it go to 100!! Your reminders to update is always the reason why I should start writing the next chapter! _

_and I think my beta is busy so I didn't bother her this time...so if you spot mistakes, point it out to me because I was too lazy to reread it :3_

* * *

"Mou…Hotaru? Why am I doing this again?" Mikan questioned her with eyes pure of what seemed like innocence, and a pout forming on her pinkish lips. If only Hotaru had the same innocence as the girl in front of her, but what lies in her eyes is far beyond it …mischievous glints can be found in her amethyst orbs.

"One more word and I swear, I'm going to do something '." Hotaru warned. Her scary gaze was enough for Mikan to tremble.

"Sit there. I'm waiting for someone to appear." Hotaru ordered while tapping her foot, a sign that she's loosing her patience.

"Who is it? Is he someone I know? What is he going to do? Are we waiting for a boy or a girl to come?? Are-" Mikan didn't finish her sentence when Hotaru looked at her with the coldest glare she ever saw. Mikan smiled and looked down.

"Miaka, sometimes I wonder if you ever hear what I'm saying to you…" Mikan didn't pay attention to the next words that Hotaru's mouth uttered. She kept feeling like…someone's watching them. She closed her eyes…her mind concentrated to her surroundings…trying to feel where her prey is hiding...

"Miaka! That branch! It's going to fall on top of you!!"

"Huh?" Quickly, her body moved away from danger.

"How did this branch…?" On the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure…She didn't barely identify it but she knows it was a girl…the girl was responsible for that falling branch.

"Hotaru…Let's get out of here…there's somebody…"

"I know. I can feel her too. Don't be afraid. It might be one of Natsume's jealous fan girls. I can take care of those brats." Hotaru said, pulling her Baka Cannon CS4 out of her bag.

"You carry something that big in your bag?"

"Yes, Why?"

"Uh…."

"I also have some crabs here. In case I get hungry."

"…"

"Hotaru-san!!!!!!!" A voice shouted from afar. Both looked at origin of the voice.

"Akito can't come, so I will be substituting for him!" The girl flashed a smile but Hotaru was displeased. She examined the girl closely with squinting eyes.

"You…look familiar. Aren't you the fag that works for that nutcase, Nomoru?" Mikan looked at Hotaru questioningly.

"_Hotaru is still the same old one. Still has a very harsh attitude towards others. But underneath the cold exterior, is the kind hearted-greedy Hotaru I know._" Mikan thought. Her lips curved upwards to form a smile. On the other hand, the girl Hotaru is talking to was fuming mad, but she tried with all her might to hide it and managed to form a smile.

"No, I'm not a fag Hotaru-san. And much certainly, Nomoru-san is not a nutcase. She is a respected student in our class." The girl said, controlling her irritability.

"-And still and will always be a nutcase." Hotaru added. Mikan slapped her forehead because of Hotaru's attitude. Before the other girl could even retort, Mikan interrupted the not-so-sweet conversation between them.

"Let's just go to where we're supposed to go, ok?" Mikan smiled, dragging Hotaru along.

"Hai, Asahina-san!"

"You're still a fag."

"Hotaru…!"

-

-

-

-

-

"Ne, Natsume…are you really going to Hotaru's invitation?"

"No."

"Aren't you scared of what Hotaru might do to you?"

"No, Ruka."

"Or are you scared of being shot down by Miaka?" An unfamiliar voice cried. Both boys shifted their attention to the direction of the voice. It was none other than Riku himself. Natsume pierced a glare at him, but Riku managed not to get affected…but the Black Cat's glare was scary beyond reason.

"Hn…"

"Just as I suspect, both of you…can't move on."

"Watch it." Ruka hissed. Riku turned his back and walked away. He stopped mid way and spoke.

"Sakura Mikan." He said. Natsume and Ruka's eyes widened. How could he know about her? Mikan left before he even transferred here. No one ever did talk about her. Just jealous fan girls who dread to utter her name.

Silence echoed the whole room. A satisfying smile crept on Riku's face.

"What…do you know about…her?" Natsume asked.

"That she's closer than you think. Better watch what you do. No one knows…she might be watching." With those last words, Riku vanished into thin air.

"_Mikan…has…returned_."

-

-

-

-

-

"Natsume…do you believe what Akira just said?" Ruka asked his best friend. His friend shook his head in disbelief.

"No…Mikan's long gone. If she did return, that idiot would be running back to her friends." Natsume stated. Ruka looked at him with concern eyes. He patted him in the back.

"Her parting is still hard to accept…even me…but when Miaka…"

"I don't wanna hear another word about Miaka! I will never forget…Mikan. Nobody can replace her…" Natsume kept telling himself but he knows what he's saying is a lie. But he tries hard not to make it a lie.

"Natsume…I feel the same way…but I'm not forgetting her. Miaka is not replacing Mikan. You know that…Come to Hotaru's invitation. It might take your mind of your worries."

"Go ahead, Ruka…I'm staying here. I have a date with a hot Brazilian chick this evening."

"Your choice, Natsume."

-

-

-

-

-

"Fag."

"Hotaru, stop insulting her! I'm sorry Mamiya…"

"Uh…it's alright, Asahina-san" Mamiya's eyes were twitching in anger. Of course, Hotaru was enjoying every bit. After a lot of choosing, Hotaru finally found a dress worthy for her eyes. It was a white dress, simple yet elegant. Mikan's hair was tied to a neat ponytail, simple eye liner, blush and lipstick that brought out Mikan's dazzling eyes. It was perfect except for one thing. Her dorky glasses.

"Take that off." Hotaru ordered. Mikan turned her back and immediately said NO.

"I'm not taking it off!"

"Fine. Be hardheaded. I'm not wasting my time arguing with you. Fag, carry Miaka's items and call the chauffer." Hotaru ordered.

"Urgh…yes, Imai-san." Mamiya irritatingly said. She mumbled a lot of thing while getting out.

"Why do you keep calling her fag? Don't you like her?" Mikan asked.

"Miaka, do you know what her alice is?"

"No…what is it?"

"Her alice is Gender bending. Mamiya's original gender is…"

"Oh…so that's why you call her…I mean him…a fag."

"Go ahead to the restaurant. I have to get ready."

-

-

-

-

-

"Kyaaaaaa!!! It's Nogi-sama!!! I can't believe it!!! He's here, in this restaurant!!!!" a girl squealed.

"OMG!!! He is sooooo hot!" another screamed on top her lungs.

"Konichiwa, Nogi-sama!!!" the waitress greeted. Ruka rolled his eyes. He sat at the table reserved for him. Ruka massage his temples, ignoring all the flirting attempts of the love sick girls. Their squeals and screams were pestering him to death.

"Natsume…didn't show up." He murmured. He lifelessly gazed around…his attention caught by a beautiful maiden in a white strapless dress, entering the premises. It was Mikan, and her beauty shone brightly. Ruka can't believe what he's seeing. His mouth dropped and his eyes widen. On the contrary, girls were giving negative comments and glaring at Mikan, making her more nervous.

"You look amazing…" Ruka whispered, not taking his eyes of her. She blushes a slight pink, which even made her look cuter and…irresistible.

"Arigatou, but I would have never looked this way without Hotaru and Mamiya's help!"

"Ano…Mamiya? You met him...her?" Ruka asked.

"Um…Yeah…His alice…It's so cool! I wish I had a natural alice like that!"

"Natural?"

"Ummm…ano…eto…"Mikan stuttered, getting nervous at the passing minute, Ruka might get wise and figure out her true identity.

While Mikan was busy making up a believable excuse, Ruka was observing her more intently. His hands, slowly moving like it had a mind of its own, wanting to touch and feel Mikan's soft luscious lips when a familiar voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru said with an evil smile on her pretty face. Ruka suddenly came back to reality. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"I…uh…"

"Like what I've done with Asahina? Isn't she pretty?" Hotaru asked, playing with Mikan's brunette hair.

"She looks fantastic…both of you" Ruka complimented. "_I must not play right into her hands…that evil little…_" He thought.

"Now, now Nogi, no need to flatter me. You know exactly what I want." She said, crossing her arms, enjoying the moment. Ruka gave Hotaru a fierce look, but managed to fake a smile. Mikan on the other hand, was dumbfounded about the whole situation.

"What do you want, Hotaru?" Mikan asked. Hotaru snapped her fingers, and in an instant, there was a waiter on the table.

"Miaka, I have something to negotiate to Ruka and Natsu- wait. Where is Natsume?" She asked.

"Natsume had an appointment and he didn't want to be bothered." Ruka stated. "_She's ruining the moment…_"

"That idiot. Very well. Waiter, please guide Asahina to the gardens and please, protect her from any rabid jealous creatures." Hotaru described to the girls within the area.

"As you wish, Miss Imai."

"But I thought I'm going to have dinner-" Mikan snapped but was reluctantly dragged outside.

"Now, here's what I want." Hotaru said.

"_This is gonna be a long evening…_" Ruka thought.

-

-

-

-

-

After seeing the beautiful scenery around her, Mikan requested the waiter to leave. She strolled around the fountains; pass the amazing display of the bushes and the beauty of the flowers, each eager to show of how marvelous they are to her. But under the sakura tree, he saw a figure leaning on it.

She went closer to him. Wondering why someone was alone in the garden in this clod evening. To her surprise, it was Natsume. All dressed up, looking up in the sky were the moon shines brightly. He was thinking deeply.

"Natsume?" Mikan's voice startled the handsome boy. Natsume stroke his unkempt hair and looked intimately at her.

"You are beautiful…" he breathed, but it was so soft that Mikan didn't hear it.

"Ne…why are you standing here, all alone? She asked. Natsume turned his head away from her.

"Tch. It's none of your business. Go back with the others."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Have you forgotten that I own you?"

"No, you don't own me! This is a free country! I'm allowed to do what I please!"

"Just like what she would say."

"Who would say?"

"Nothing."

"Hmpft! Natsume, you're always keeping everything to yourself! When are you going to learn that you have friends that care for you?"

"…"

"Hotaru, Ruka, and many more are worried about you! Even me. What are friends for?"

"You're not my friend…more of acquaintance." He smirked.

"_Still the same old childish Natsume…_" she thought. She faced Natsume and gave him one of her warm smiles.

"Miaka…" he mumbled. Mikan was surprised. Natsume called her by her fake name.

"Yeah?"

"I miss her so much…" a tear crawling out of his eyes. Mikan ruffled his hair a bit.

"It's natural to miss someone you care about…but they don't really go away…" Natsume glanced at the girl looking up at the bright moon.

"They stay with you in your memories…and in your heart" he tried to shift his gaze, but his body was betraying him. His hands moving, pulling Mikan closer to his body. Mikan was shocked and left speechless…

"Natsume…I…" Natsume held her even tighter, burying his head on her shoulders, feeling her silky hair.

"Natsume, someone might see us and…"

"Other people…They don't matter. I want to…hold you tighter…never gonna let you leave…" He uttered. Mikan was left baffled. Is this the true Natsume? Is this what he was hiding all these years she was gone?

She hugged him back. "I'm never gonna leave again…" spoke in a soft voice.

"NATSUME!!" Somebody yelled. Natsume ignored it and held Mikan even tighter.

"Get away from her!" he cried. The man went closer with violent intentions.

-

-

-

-

-

"Imai-san!!! Hyuuga-san is in trouble!" an employee said. "And Asahina-san is with him!"

"Miaka…" Hotaru muttered. Gazing to her amethyst orbs, Ruka can see that she cares for the girl. This is a seldom feeling that occurs on Hotaru.

"You really do care about her, do you?" Ruka teased.

"Shut up, Nogi."

Ruka ran as fast as he can, while Hotaru rode her hover duck. They witnessed before them was Natsume on Mikan's lap a bit stunned, and Mikan doing her best to tend to him. The sight sent a bit of jealousy on Ruka's veins but he tried to move his attention to his injured best friend.

"What happened?"

"Before this ends, I want to say that Mamiya is a fag."

"Cut it out already!!!"

-

-

-

-

-

Away from the commotion happening in the restaurant, in a secluded place stands Mamiya and Mizuno. Mamiya, with her respect to her leader, bowed down. Mizuno was displeased.

"Nomoru-san, are you sure she is Sakura Mikan?" She asked. Mizuno gave her disapproving look.

"No. I'm not. And since you can't be counted, I'm going to meet Asahina myself." She said with a wicked grin in her features.

"You're…not gonna hurt her just because of him, won't you?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

_It's finally finish!! Sorry if turned out bad...but my retarded brain is always thinking of yaoi and games..._

_tell me what you think, OK?_

_forever lazy,_

_Uke-sensai_


End file.
